Many businesses rely on large-scale data processing systems for storing and processing business data. These large-scale data processing systems include a primary data volume that stores the business critical data. Large-scale data processing systems often create a backup copy of the primary data volume to safeguard against data corruption of the primary data volume. Creating a backup of the primary data volume is a procedure well known in the art. In essence, the procedure includes copying data from memory that stores the primary data volume to memory that stores the backup copy until the entire data content of the primary volume is replicated.
Occasionally, host computer system 12 unwittingly executes an invalid or erroneous data transaction. Execution of an invalid or erroneous data transaction results in corruption of data in the primary data volume. When the data corruption is discovered, the backup data volume can be used to restore the primary data volume to the state it occupied just before data was corrupted. Unfortunately, the data processing system will not respond to data transaction requests until the primary data volume is restored. This disrupts operations of businesses using large-scale data processing system. Accordingly, it is imperative to restore the primary data volume as soon as possible.